Giving A Chance
by Em0ti0ns
Summary: It was known as 'Resort Blooms Love' at first. The girls worked in a resort. The bad boys came and turned the place upside down. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_Here it is, the previous 'Resort Blooms Love'. Enjoy._**

* * *

Hi, my name is Tenten.

I'm 18 this year and I worked at a resort on a private island.

My friends, Sakura, Ino and Hinata also worked here.

We're working here for two weeks now.

I'm a lifeguard. My station was on the beach.

Sakura is a waitress of the restaurant of our resort.

Ino is the party planner and Hinata is a waitress of a café of the resort.

This resort provides their employee to stay on the island.

They had a building for employees.

Spending our summer here doing summer jobs is better than running errands at home.

Two and a half month…before summer ends.

I'm a very strong swimmer and that landed me in the job of a lifeguard.

Hinata told me that her cousin and her cousin's friends are coming to this resort the next day. I just met Hinata here but she is nice. I had never seen her family before so I guessed that I'm excited.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning about 4am. I'm so excited!

Today is the day, Hinata's cousin is visiting.

Sigh! If I had paid more attention, I would have remembered if he or she is a girl or a boy.

Well…I don't care anyway. I'm kind of tired of romances.

I once had a boyfriend called Connor, but when I found him lip locking some other fan girls behind my back; I broke up with him immediately.

That is when I tell myself that Boys cannot be trusted.

I woke Hinata, Sakura and Ino up after I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"Hinata…" I whispered.

I nudged her.

"Wait!" she muttered

"Now or I'll ask Sakura to smack you hard!" I muttered harshly and that id the trick.

Sakura and Ino were already up.

We four girls shared a cabin in the employee building.

We went down for breakfast at the café of our building.

We ordered sandwiches and tucked in.

"So…Hinata, is you cousin a cute?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so." Hinata replied.

"I thought that he is a she." I gasped.

"Oh…you must have heard me wrongly." Hinata smiled.

"Are you interested in him?" Hinata asked.

"Nah! I'm not into romance for now." I said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Her first boy, Conner, cheated on her so, she doesn't trust guys easily nowadays." Ino replied for me.

"Oh, sorry." Hinata apologized to me.

"Nah, it's alright." I smiled.

After we finished our breakfast, I went to the resort building which is just beside our employee building.

I rushed to the locker room and changed into the lifeguard swimsuit which was issued by the resort the first day I became a lifeguard.

I stuffed my items into my locker and walked out to the beach.

My post was a cooling place which is full of shade.

I sat high up on a chair and kept a lookout with a whistle on my neck in case of emergencies.

Then, I saw a little boy walking out towards the sea.

Then, I saw a girl who looks like her brother at the ice cream vendor.

Then when I looked back, the boy disappeared!

I began to panic. I scanned the crowd and the ocean one more time and then I blew my whistle.

"Out of the ocean now!" I yelled.

I ran towards the ocean and jumped in.

Then I saw a little boy struggling in underwater.

He was paddling here and there trying to reach the ground.

I swam to him as fast as I could.

Then, I grabbed him and swam upwards.

When we reached the shore, he was crying.

Then, I saw his sister running towards him.

"Tyler! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes sister." He replied as he smiled.

"Little kid, you should not had swam deeper and deeper if you are not a swimmer." I scolded.

"Sorry miss and thank you." The boy replied.

His sister smiled thankfully at me while I exclaimed.

"The ocean is now cleared. Enjoy yourselves everyone."

Many people were whispering as I climbed back to my post.

I took out my towel from my bag pack that was hanging on the chair and wiped myself.

I sighed.

"Kids these days..." I sighed again.

Then, I saw a guy swimming and crossing over a red line which indicated that swimmers that came to the resort must not swim beyond the line.

I sighed. I jumped into the ocean and saw that guy swimming away from the red line after he crossed it. I swam faster.

When I reached him, I blew my whistle loudly at him.

"Out of the water now! You broke a rule and I had to explain the rule to you clearly!" I yelled.

He has Ivory pale eyes and he looked strong. His hair is chocolate in color and is long.

He nodded and swam towards the shore as I swam beside him.

When we reached the shore, I started to talk.

"Swimmers aren't allowed to cross beyond that red line!"

"Oh, I didn't know but I'm a strong swimmer!" He protested.

"Rules are rules." I exclaimed and I walked away to my station.

I wiped myself with the towel again and sighed.

"Two bad incidents in one day." I muttered.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

I looked down and saw the guy whom I reprimanded.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." I snapped.

"Relax…I'm just asking." He replied coolly.

"Fine, the name is Tenten." I muttered.

"Hmm…nice name, the name is Neji." He replied.

This is going to be the worst week ever!

* * *

**_I am going to combine some chapters together okay? Like this one._**

**_xD Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

It was lunch time. Tenten met up with her best friends and sat down for lunch.

Hinata was grinning as her cousin was visiting.

"Hinata, where is your cousin?" Tenten asked.

Then, four boys walked to their table.

And of course, one of them was Neji.

"_Why must he be here?" _Tenten thought.

When Neji saw Tenten, he smirked.

"Girls, this is my cousin, Neji and these are his friend." Hinata smiled.

"Hello. My name is Neji." Neji said.

"Sasuke is my name." Sasuke said boringly.

"Troublesome…it is Shikamaru." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey everybody, my name is Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Boys, these are, Tenten, Sakura and Ino." Hinata introduced.

"Hi." They all chorused boringly.

"_Whoa! Tenten even looks hot when she is not in a swimsuit." _Neji thought.

"_That pinky looks…nice." _Sasuke thought.

"_Troublesome, that is a girl that I might fall head over heels for."_ Shikamaru thought as he looked at Ino.

"_Neji's cousin looks adorable!" _Naruto exclaimed in his head.

**RRIIINNGGG!**

"Let's go! Break is over!" Tenten exclaimed.

The girls returned to their stations as the boys decided to go separate ways to check out on the girls that they had just _admired_.

She ran back to the locker room and changed into the swimsuit.

She started to patrol the beach.

Then, Neji tapped on her shoulder and asked,

"Can I swim over the red line now?"

"_He is just clearly insulting and teasing me!"_ Tenten frowned.

"No! You cannot, rules were made for a reason, to protect everyone's safety!" Tenten lectured.

"Okay okay, I'm just asking." Neji sighed.

"You live here?" Neji asked.

"Ya, I work here and live here." Tenten smiled.

"Nice." Neji smiled.

"Wait, I thought Hinata told me before that her cousin only says 'hn'?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Ya, but when I feel like talking, I talk." Neji answered.

Then he walked away.

"_Wow! I could feel my heartbeat when he is near me…is it-" _Tenten thought and scolded herself that should not had thought about love for now!

Sakura was taking orders from customers until a guy came in.

She decided to take orders from him.

"_He is Sasuke."_ She thought.

"Sir, May I know what you want to order?" Sakura asked politely and smiled.

"_She is polite."_ Sasuke thought.

"I would like to have…hmm…any recommendations?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the Cheese and Beef Pasta is popular here. If you want to add a blueberry pie, it would be scrumptious." Sakura smiled.

"Then, I'll take both." Sasuke replied.

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

"_She is quite serious with her work huh?" _Sasuke thought.

"_He looks Hot!" _Sakura thought.

Ino was having breaks as there were no parties to organize this week.

She was sitting on a bench which was in the resort's garden.

"Taking a break?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down.

"Ya…" Ino replied.

"I see, care to tell me why did you and the others decided to work here, which is an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess. You see, Tenten's parents were gone so Sakura's parents took her in. Tenten decided to repay Sakura and her parents by working here and giving them all the salary she had been given, and, I'm Sakura's best friend so, I'm also Tenten's best friend as we usually see each other when I visit Sakura." Ino replied.

"How did Sakura know Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tenten's parents were Sakura's parents' best friends." Ino replied.

"Wow…talks about complicated." Shikamaru muttered.

"I heard that." Ino warned.

Shikamaru immediately blushed.

Hinata was serving a cup of latte to an elderly guy when Naruto came in.

She immediately blushed.

Naruto sat down and looked at the menu.

Hinata walked towards him and asked what he wanted.

"You have Ramen here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry…Naruto…we…we…don't serve…ramen here…try some…donuts…instead." Hinata stammered.

"Sure. I want a chocolate and a sugar donut!" Naruto smiled.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

"_Hmm…Hinata is kinda cute…but she always stammers." _Naruto thought.

"_Why did I mess this up? Why did I stammer so much?" _Hinata thought.

* * *

**Night Time**

**[GIRLS]**

The girls were having discussing about the boys in their cabin.

"Hinata! Your cousin's friends are so hot!" Ino exclaimed.

"They're okay." Tenten said.

"I like that Sasuke guy." Sakura smirked.

"Well…he is a cool guy and my cousin told me that fan girls always surround him." Hinata said.

"Hmm…Shikamaru is okay I guess. He is not lazy you know?" Ino exclaimed.

"He is! I guess he isn't only when he is with you, Ino." Hinata smirked.

"Nonsense!" Ino yelled.

"Tenten, how are you with my cousin?" Hinata smiled devilishly.

"He is alright I guess." Tenten muttered.

"Oh?" Hinata smirked.

"Girls, I thought that I told you before that I'm not into love for now." Tenten sighed.

"Come on Tenten! Is it just because of Connor?" Ino asked.

"Ya…" Tenten muttered.

"Tenten, Connor is a jerk, but my cousin isn't!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I can see that he is." Sakura muttered.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"He has fan girls. I saw him with a group of them when I was walking back to the employees' building." Sakura yawned.

"See? All boys are the SAME!" Tenten sighed.

"He has Fan girls but he doesn't like them!" Hinata cried.

"That is not my problem anyway; besides, I had decided that I'm not into love until 21." Tenten smiled.

"NO! THAT IS TOO LONG!" the three girls chorused.

"Hmm…depends then." Tenten smiled.

"_Sorry Tenten, we'll see to this matter immediately!" _Hinata thought.

Then, the three went to sleep.

**[BOYS]**

"What do you think of the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…Ino is interesting…" Shikamaru smiled.

"Sakura is my aim." Sasuke smirked.

"What about you Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…I have none." Neji replied.

"Dobe, based on his expression when he saw Tenten, he likes her." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't call me a dobe, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go to sleep." Neji blushed.

Then, the three went of to bed.

* * *

It was Saturday. It was a day off for the girls.

Some employees had different days off.

For Tenten and the rest, it's Saturday.

"How about we go to the beach?" Sakura asked.

"Alright!" the girls chorused!

When they reached the beach, it was not very crowded as it was around 6am in them morning. They decided to go for a swim.

Tenten was on her back as she floated on the water.

She looked at the sky.

Tenten used to have a big sister called Akane.

But, Akane died a few days after her parents died.

Sakura's parents told her that a few days after they adopted her.

Time flew by as Tenten stared at the sky.

From a distance, Sakura and the rest decided to let her have some peace.

The boys was also at the beach so, Sakura, Ino and Hinata joined them.

"What's with her?" Shikamaru asked when Ino sat down beside him.

"You see Shikamaru; she feels lonely even when she had us…" Ino whispered.

"I see…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Wanna go eat?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

"I wanna come too." Sakura smiled.

"Same," chorused the rest except for Neji.

"I err…will stay here for a while." Neji stammered.

"Okay, meet you at the Mousse Café." Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Neji replied.

Neji watched Tenten float on her back on the water.

"_She looks so, peaceful." _Neji thought.

Then, Tenten's eyes were drooping.

They were very heavy.

Tenten felt herself sinking until someone caught her.

Her eyes burst opened and saw Neji holding her with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you committing a suicide here?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm just sleepy." Tenten yawned as she swam back to shore.

"Day off?" Neji asked.

"Ya." Tenten replied.

Then, a lifeguard who had today's shift was walking over.

The lifeguard was a slut called Kieko.

"Hello Tenten, who's your friend?" Kieko asked seductively.

"He? Oh, he is -" Tenten said but was interrupted by Neji.

"You don't need to know and you don't have the rights to know." Neji retorted to Kieko.

Kieko frowned.

"Can't we be friends?" Kieko asked.

"No, we can't." Neji replied coldly.

"Come on Tenten, the gang is waiting for us." Neji said as he pulled Tenten along to the Mousse café.

The Mousse café is a café located near the beach.

Most people hanging around the beach were always there to grab a cup of coffee or ice tea before heading out to the beach.

Some took their beverages to the beach and obviously got a scolding from a lifeguard.

Tenten was still in her bikini when she was in the Mousse café.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were still in their bikini too.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Tenten replied.

She sat down beside Ino and Neji.

Shikamaru was beside Ino, Hinata was beside Shikamaru, Naruto was beside Hinata, Sasuke was beside Naruto, Sakura was beside Sasuke and Neji was beside Tenten along with Ino.

Neji and Tenten started to order drinks and desserts as they were the only ones not eating or drinking.

"What are we gonna do later?" Ino piped out.

"Swimming!" Tenten replied.

"Tenten! All you think about all day is the beach!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Tenten replied.

Then, a guy walked in.

Tenten's eyes widen and she had a shocked expression on her face!

When the girls noticed her shocked expression, they turned and looked at what she was looking at.

They were also in shocked!

That guy…was…

_CONNOR!_

Tenten immediately stood up and walk out of the café. Neji hurried after her.

Connor saw her as she rushed passed him and ran after her.

Tenten sat down on the beach and tears swelled up in her eyes.

Then Neji was beside her.

"What happened?" Neji asked softly.

"It was -" Tenten was about to talk when someone interrupted her.

"Tenten darling, we need to talk!" the voice exclaimed sadly.

"_Tenten Darling? Who the heck had the privilege to call her that?" _Neji thought furiously.

"Connor, it's over!" Tenten replied coldly.

"I just need five minutes." Connor pleaded.

"Five minutes, that's all you got!" Tenten retorted.

"Okay, and that guy over there, beside Tenten, we need some privacy." Connor spoke.

Neji nodded and hurried away.

"What do you want? I saw you kissing -" Tenten spoke harshly but she was interrupted.

A kiss was slammed down onto her lips when she was about to talk.

Tenten's eyes widen as she pushed Connor away.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten shrieked.

"Tenten, I believed that we could start over again!" Connor pleaded.

"No! I don't wanna get -" Tenten snapped just before they lip locked again.

Tenten pushed Connor away violently and shrieked,

"NO! WE WON'T AND CAN'T START OVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN!"

With that, Tenten ran to the employees' building.

She rushed past Neji and he was shocked when he saw Tenten's face was wet, her lips were bruised, red and swollen.

She had been crying and brutally kissed.

Neji knew at once that it was Tenten's so called, Boyfriend who did this to her.

Neji decided to chase after her but he had to stop when he reached the employees' building as the building forbids outsiders other than Employees of the resort.

Neji saw Tenten disappeared into the building while a girl who looks like their age came over to him. She wore a very formal black employee suit.

"Hello there, welcome to the Oceania Resort. May I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I would like to know if we're allowed to go in there." Neji asked politely as he pointed his index finger to the employees' building.

"Sorry Sir, but that building is strictly for employees only." The girl replied.

"Never mind, thanks." Neji sighed.

"By the way, my name is Miyuko." The girl smiled.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"What about yours?" Miyuko asked.

"You don't need to know." Neji replied as he hurried back to Mousse Café.

* * *

Tenten ran into her bed room and cried her hearts out.

"_Why? Why must he come back? He made me so miserable!"_ Tenten thought as she cried.

Then, Tenten's hand phone rang.

It was a message sent by Sakura.

**Tenten, are you alright? Neji came back and told as that you're crying. Tell us when we get back.**

Tenten smiled.

"_At least they still care."_ Tenten thought.

Tenten changed out of her Bikini and put on a sweater and a pair of jeans.

She let loose her hair and decided to go back to Mousse Café hoping that Connor had left.

When she arrived, Sakura rushed towards her and asked her all kinds of questions.

She flushed immediately when she saw the boys looking at her when she was about to explain when she sat down.

"We already knew the beginning of the story from Ino when you rushed out." Shikamaru spoke.

"Oh…okay." Tenten blushed.

"Come on! Give her a break!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ya! Let her talk!" Ino added.

"Well…Connor…asked me to start over but I declined him." Tenten sighed.

"You go girl!" Ino smiled.

"You did the right thing Tenten-Chan" Hinata smiled.

"I guess…" Tenten smiled.

After they finished their beverages and desserts, they decided to go shopping.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura went back to their cabin to change while Tenten and the guys waited outside Mousse Café.

When the three girls finished changing they met up with the boys.

When they were near the Resort's Mall, they saw a notice that there would be an upcoming dance in two weeks time for both employees and those who are staying in the resort.

The organizers is the boss of the resort and the boss decided to employ another bunch of employees just for that night to serve that resort's customers and employees.

When the girls excluding Tenten saw the notice, they all squealed in delight!

"Let's go shopping for the dance!" Ino piped out.

"And for Tenten! You know how she hates dances and dresses, but we will force her to!" Sakura smirked at Ino when Tenten was busily talking to Sasuke and Naruto about how they both should behave in public and not Dobe here and that and Teme here and there.

When Tenten walked into the mall with the girls, they all smiled.

Tenten groaned instead.

"_This is gonna be a long day…"_Tenten thought.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

I was talking to Sasuke and Naruto about how they should behave in public as they were so childish!

They just can't stop calling each other names!

Then, Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked into a dress shop.

I followed behind them while the boys followed behind me.

"Why are we here Sakura?" I asked.

"Well, didn't you see the poster?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, what poster?" I asked.

"Well, there is going to be a dance for all of us! But the one serving us will not be employees of this resort!" Ino exclaimed.

My eyes widen in horror.

"Uh-Uh. I'm not going to get myself a dress!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you will!" Hinata, Ino and Sakura smirked devilishly.

I was dragged into a dressing room with Ino while Sakura and Hinata continuously threw dresses into the room while Ino dressed me up.

When we are done with the first dress, Ino opened the cloth covering the dressing room and smiled.

"How's the pink one?" Ino asked everyone including the guys.

"Hmm…pink doesn't suit her skin color." Sakura piped out.

"Ya, I agree." Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you think guys?" Ino asked the boys.

"Hmm…why not try white?" Naruto asked.

"I think white s better." Shikamaru yawned as he agreed to the idea as he wanted to get out of the shop as fast as possible.

"I think black is nice." Sasuke suggested.

"Black, Black, Black. Sasuke, is black the only color in your life?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Sasuke immediately blushed.

"Hn, anything." Neji spoke in a boring tone.

"White it is then!" Ino and Sakura smiled.

Ino dragged me into the dressing room again while Hinata and Sakura began throwing white gowns and dresses into the room.

Ino decided that I should wear a strapless white dress which only reach till my knee and had a flowery ribbon design near my waist.

When Ino pushed me out of the dressing room, Sakura grinned widely while Hinata's eyes widen.

"Tenten! You looked heavenly!" Hinata exclaimed.

I groaned.

"Let's pick out some accessories for her at the accessories' corner near the cashier.

Ino picked out a pair of white flowery designed gloves which only reach till my wrists while Hinata picked out a necklace that was designed with lots of white and tiny flowers around the necklace while an average sized pendant in the middle sits nicely in between all the small flowers with a fake diamond on it.

Sakura picked out a ribbon for my hair.

It was once again covered in white flowers.

I sighed.

I would probably be a flower girl on that day of the dance.

When they put the accessories on me, they smiled delightfully.

"Guys, look at this!" Ino exclaimed while Sakura led me to the front and I saw all the boys' eyes widen.

"Is that Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!" Sakura smiled.

"She looked…different." Sasuke smirked while he stole a glance of Neji blushing.

"GOSH! IT IS NICE! BUT…I THINK THAT SHE SHOULD WEAR SOMETHING RELATED TO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke immediately slap his head and sighed.

"Dobe! Can't you think of something that is not related to ramen?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hmm…troublesome…I think everything is okay! Let's just get the dresses and let's hit the road!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru!" the girls shouted in annoyance.

Tenten snorted.

"I agree with Shikamru!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura immediately shoved Tenten and Ino into the dressing room and Ino took off all her accessories and her dress and threw them all out of the room while Hinata and Sakura caught them.

They immediately rushed to the cashier and bought the items and when Tenten came out, a big bag was shoved to her.

"You bought them?!" Tenten shrieked,

Sakura and Hinata nodded.

Tenten groaned.

"Now, I can't escape!" she faked a sob.

When Sakura, Ino and Hinata bought their dresses, they decided to head out for Ice Cream.

"Hmm…let's try the new Ice Cream store!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What's the name of it?" Hinata asked.

"Atlantic," Ino replied.

"What a cooling name." Tenten snorted.

"At least it is not like Ice Cream Mania or something." Sakura spoke.

The boys followed closely behind them.

"Ice Cream…" Naruto whispered and licked his lips.

"We already have two Popsicle beside us." Shikamaru muttered.

But, it was a bit too loud.

Sasuke and Neji heard him and glared at him angrily.

The girls heard him too and they turned around.

They giggled.

Neji and Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and Naruto angrier.

When they reached Atlantic, they found a table and they sat down.

Tenten and Neji ordered a Chocolate Sundae.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata ordered Raspberry Sundae while Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto ordered Vanilla Sundae.

After they finished ordering, they started to talk while waiting.

Hinata was talking to Naruto, Sakura was talking to Sasuke, and Shikamaru was talking to Ino while Tenten and Neji were talking to each other.

"Why did you wanna be a lifeguard?" Neji asked.

"I love water; the smell of the ocean clears out all my problems." Tenten replied.

"I see." Neji muttered.

Then, their ice cream arrived.

The waitress came over with their Ice Cream and she noticed Neji and Sasuke.

She winked at them but they ignore her.

"Tenten, who is that creepy waitress who kept on looking at me and Sasuke's direction?" Neji asked.

"Oh you mean Naomi? She is a…how do I put this? A fan girl." Tenten muttered.

"Oh…well…just do me a favor and keep her away from me." Neji muttered.

"I can't. I don't want to anyway." Tenten snorted.

Neji frowned.

"Why can't you help me?" Neji asked.

"I hate fan girls. I don't go near them unless I need to." Tenten replied.

"Then this is a need to already!" Neji muttered.

"I don't see what I'll gain from it." Tenten replied.

"But…never mind. I'll not let her be near me myself." Neji sulked.

Tenten just ignore him and continue eating her ice cream.

When they all finished, everyone left excluding Neji.

Neji loved the chocolate sundae so he decided to buy more back to the hotel.

Tenten left but when she was about to enter the employees' building until she realized that her hand phone was still at Atlantic.

She rushed back.

Neji was served by Naomi.

When he handed her the money, Naomi grabbed his wrist and smirked.

Neji tried to shook his hands out of hers but he could not use his full strength as he was holding a heavy box of ice cream.

Before he knew it, Naomi leaned in and kissed him.

Tenten was relieved that her hand phone was not taken.

When she was about to leave, she saw someone familiar.

When she went nearer, she saw Neji…kissing Naomi.

"_Look who is the one who said that HE HATES FAN GIRLS. BOYS can't be Trusted."_ Tenten sighed.

She was relieved that she did not trust him all along.

But…why is her heart aching when…she doesn't trust him.

But doesn't trust him is not the same as not liking him..

Tenten didn't realize that she is in hot soup.

When Tenten went back to her cabin, it was around 8pm.

After she finished her bath, Sakura, Ino and Hinata decided to discuss about the dance and their dates.

"I wonder if Sasuke will invite me to the dance." Sakura asked.

"Oh, I think he is interested in you Sakura!" Ino smirked.

"Well, I think that Shikamaru is interested in you as well." Sakura retorted.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I think…Naruto is…is nice." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh…Hinata is in love…Hinata is in love!" Tenten sang.

"Hey Tenten, what about you…and Neji?" Ino smirked.

"I don't like him one bit." She growled when she remembered the sight of Neji kissing Naomi.

"Oh…I believed that you had a very good impression of him at first, what happened?" Hinata asked.  
"Well…nothing." Tenten replied.

"That is something!" Ino exclaimed.

"Come on, we known you for quite a long time now, you expect us to believe that?" Sakura asked.

"Well…you see…I saw Neji…exploring Naomi's mouth…" Tenten muttered.

"WHAT?!" the three girls chorused.

"Are you sure? Neji hates Fan girls!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Ya…I guess Naomi caught his eyes." Tenten replied.

"She is attractive…" Ino spoke while rubbing her chin.

"INO!" Sakura yelled.

"Oppsie, sorry Tenten. You're also attractive but you didn't show it." Ino sighed.

"Ya, you're beautiful, but you just don't wanna show it." Sakura sighed along with Hinata.

"I don't wanna be beautiful. I want people to like me for who I am not how I looked." Tenten spoke.

"But you won't get far without looks." Ino retorted.

"Who needs looks when they got Tenten?" Sakura joked.

"Not funny." Tenten frowned.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Guys, I'm tired. Let me rest!" Tenten yawned.

"Good night!" the three girls chorused.

"Good Night!" Tenten muttered.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

I woke up early in the morning and thought about what really happened yesterday.

I still cannot believe that Neji was kissing a Fan girl like what Tenten claimed.

It is not that I don't believe Tenten but Neji hate Fan girls.

I guess it will be tough for Neji is he wants to win Tenten over.

I changed into my uniform after bathing, brushing my teeth and waking my roommates up. I rushed to my 'station' as I was going to be late.

Luckily for me, the café that I was working in is currently empty.

"_Hmm…I guess that I am the earliest."_ I smiled as I was relieved that I was not late.

Then, I put on an apron and started up the drinks machine.

Then, someone walked in.

I looked up and saw a brown haired guy with a white dog on his head.

"Is the café opened yet?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Do you sell anything that dogs drink?" he asked.

"No we don't." I replied.

"_Where did he think he is in now? A dog and man café?"_ I thought.

"Oh, okay. Then, get me a latte." He yawned.

"Okay." I replied as I walked to the drinks machine and pressed the latte button.

After the cup containing the latte was full, I pressed the stop button and handed the guy the latte he wanted.

"Three twenty please." I told him.

He handed me the money and sat down in front of the counter.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"That would be Hinata." I replied.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Kiba and this dog here is my companion, Akamaru." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Hinata." Kiba smiled as he holds out hand.

I shook his hands and replied,

"Same here."

Then, someone walked in.

It was a lady.

She ordered a strawberry smoothie.

Then, more customers came in, followed by a few employees.

Then, an employee called Sean came and helped me.

The morning was getting more and more busy.

Then, Naruto walked in.

"Hinata! I would like to have a sugar donut and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Okay." I replied as I flushed.

Kiba must have noticed it as he frowned angrily at Naruto when I looked at his direction when I gave what Naruto ordered.

"Hinata, I would like to have one more cup of latte please." Kiba shouted.

"Okay!" I replied.

Then, I noticed Kiba and Naruto shooting death glares at each other when I gave Kiba his latte.

I shook my head and sighed.

"_Boys' arguments." _I thought.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"_That blonde idiot is getting all Hinata's attention!" _Kiba thought.

"_That wild guy is so irritating! He is getting Hinata's attention all along!"_ Naruto thought.

Then, it was break time for some employees.

All employees had different break time.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura walked in while Hinata took off her apron.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hi guys." Hinata spoke as she found a table and they all sat down.

"Let's ask Naruto to join us." Ino suggested.

"Ask Kiba too!" Hinata piped out and she realized that she hit the wrong tune and she immediately slams her hands on her mouth.

"Kiba?" Tenten asked devilishly.

"Must be the guy next to Naruto." Ino spoke.

Sakura nodded and head over to Naruto and Kiba.

She talked softly to both the boys and they suddenly stood up and walked over.

"Hi, my name is Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said.

"Hello." Everyone chorused except for Naruto as he was too busy glaring as Kiba.

Then, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke walked in.

When Tenten saw Neji walked in, she immediately stood up and told them that she needs to go to the washroom.

Hinata sighed softly.

Then, the three guys sat down.

Neji looked around and asked Hinata,

"Where is Tenten?" he asked.

"She is…she is… in the washroom." Hinata stammered.

"She seems to be avoiding me. I didn't see her patrolling the beach today." Neji spoke sadly.

"She must be patrolling other beaches." Ino piped out.

"I see…for a second I thought that she was avoiding me" Neji smiled faintly.

"_She is Neji."_ Hinata thought.

Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata and Hinata nodded.

"_Tenten had not come back for 15 minutes now. She must have gone away back to her station. Stupid Neji! Dumb cousin! You're so…slow! It is so obvious that Tenten doesn't wanna see you."_ Hinata thought.

"What is Tenten doing in the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"BUSINESS! YOU IDIOT!" Hinata, Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

"_What did you think she would do you pervert!"_ the girls thought.

**RIINNNNNGGGG!!**

"Let's go Ino, lunch break is over!" Sakura exclaimed.

I smiled as the boys including Kiba walked out.

* * *

**TENTEN's Pov**

When I saw Neji coming in, I was afraid.

"_Can I still face him?"_ I asked myself.

"_OF COUSE YOU CAN! You don't like him, so why can't you?" _I heard myself replied.

I must have gone nuts as I'm starting to hear voices.

I decided it is time for me to cool down before I faced him.

I told the girls that I need the washroom and I rushed out of the backdoor.

"_Sorry girls. After what happened yesterday, I need to cool down."_ I thought.

I rushed to my locker and changed back to my lifeguard swimsuit.

I looked around as the wind blew causing my hair to fly.

I took off my pin and let my hair loose.

Then after a while, I tied them back.

I sighed.

I really need to cool down.

After Connor came, my heart now sways like a thunderstorm.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw someone I did not want to see.

"What do you want Connor?" I asked coldly.

"Can we just have a casual talk?" he asked.

"If you promise not to do anything more than a hug." I replied.

"I promise." He replied.

"Okay then." I smiled faintly.  
He sat down beside me and asked,

"Is that guy with long chocolate colored hair your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, we are just casual summer friends." I replied.

"I see, I was wondering if we could still be an item." He asked.

"Connor…I really can't. It hurts a lot." I replied as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Can you image how I felt when I see you forcing your tongue into another girl's throat?" I added.

"I…I…I'm terribly sorry Tenten. I really am. If we can't be an item, can we at least be…you know…good friends?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, we can. Thanks for understanding Connor." I replied as I smiled at him faintly.

He wiped away my tears with his finger and smiled.

"I wish you all the best with that guy with long chocolate colored hair. I can see that he likes you a lot." Connor smiled.

"I don't know, I don't wanna be in a relationship just yet. Maybe I am too young for one for now." I replied.

"I see, anyway, all the best and if you could, give that guy a chance. He is nice. And farewell for now. I am leaving this island tonight." He muttered.

"By what? How are you going to leave this island? The ship to this island only comes once a week in every Thursday!" I exclaimed.

"I came here by a private boat. This island provides guests to come by private boats and it also found a place for me to park it. Cool huh?" He smiled.

"Ya…" I muttered as the breeze continued to blow.

The waves were calm as Connor stood up and left.

Then a bell was heard from the nearby café.

"_Lunch time is over."_ I thought.

Then, I went back to my duty.

I did not see Neji any where today except for the time when it was lunch.

I walked back to the employees' building when it was around 7pm.

All guests must be out of the water by 6.45pm.

I guess this rule allowed me to have 15 minutes to watch the ocean before going back to the employees' building.

Then I decided to take a nice long bath.

It had been a long day.

Not to mention tiring too.

When I finished my bath and came out, Sakura, Ino and Hinata was on my bed.

Did I mention that they are my roommates?

Maybe I did or maybe I didn't but it was troublesome to have them as roommates as…they sure are troublesome.

"Tenten, I need to ask you a very important matter." Hinata said in a very serious tone.

"Ask away." I replied.

"Do you like Neji or not? If you don't, maybe you shouldn't avoid him." Ino asked instead.

"I'm…not sure." I replied.

"Well, anymore feelings for Connor?" Sakura asked.

"No." I replied.

"Neji?" Ino asked again.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Then you shouldn't avoid him. If you do, you might be hinting him that you are actually concern about some matters that concern him and this will cause him to think that you like him and you might be giving him hope because of this!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Is this so serious?" I asked.

"YES!" they chorused.

"Okay, Okay, I'll not ignore him tomorrow alright?" I asked.

"Ya." Hinata replied as she began to smile.

"Stop talking about me, what about you Hinata? I can see that Kiba and Naruto are both after you!" I smiled.

"I don't know. I like Naruto-kun but Kiba-kun is also nice." Hinata blushed.

"Let's spare her for now! What about you Sakura? Is Sasuke under your spell yet?" Ino asked.

"NO! We…we…are just friends!" Sakura blushed tomato red.

"Sakura…you are all red!" Ino sang.

Then, I saw a black spot on Sakura's neck!

"Sakura! Is that a hickey on your NECK?!" I exclaimed in shocked.

Sakura immediately covered her neck and blushed.

But it was too late.

Ino and Hinata saw it.

We all laughed.

"What about you Ino? How is your Shika-kun?" Sakura smirked.

Ino immediately flushed.

"There is nothing in between us!" Ino shouted.

"Girls, I am tired, let's talk tomorrow alright?" I asked.

"Ya, I agreed with Tenten. Good night girls!" Ino yelled.

"Good night." We chorused.

* * *

I woke up and yawned.

I looked around and saw Hinata was nowhere to be found.

I decided that Hinata must have gone to work.

I yawned again and walked into the bathroom.

After finishing what I was doing in the bathroom she came out, grabbed my bag pack and rushed to work.

When I reached my locker, I threw her bag pack into my locker and changed into my lifeguard swimsuit.

I walked out to the beach and climbed up the ladder to her sit.

Not many people were on the beach so Tenten relaxed.

"Hey Tenten!" a voice piped out.

I looked to the direction of the voice and saw…Neji.

"Can we talk?" Neji asked.

I shrugged and climbed down the ladder and walked towards him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Neji asked almost immediately when I walked towards him.

"I wasn't, I'm assigned to different beaches everyday depending on my manager." I told him but it was an excuse actually.

"Are you sure? You gave me a feeling that you're currently angry with me or something." Neji asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. If you have nothing more to add, I need to go. Duty calls." I replied.

I ran back to my sit and continued my duties.

The time passed quite quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I ran to the café where Hinata was working and when I entered, Ino, Sakura and Kiba were there.

"Hello Kiba." I smiled.

"You are Tenten am I not right?" he asked.

"You're correct." I replied.

I sat down beside him and I then realized that Hinata was also beside him.

Kiba turned his attention to Hinata and asked her all sorts of questions.

Then, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke walked in.

When Ino saw Shikamaru, she lighted up.

I immediately smirked when Shikamaru walked to Ino.

Naruto was glaring as Kiba while Kiba smirked at him.

But, I decided to help Naruto by whispering something into Kiba's ears and he immediately stood up and went to the counter.

Naruto grinned at me and whispered,

"What happened?"

"I just told him what Hinata likes to eat and he immediately decided to go and order it." I replied.

Naruto smiled and sat down beside Hinata.

I saw Sasuke and Sakura headed out with Ino and Shikamaru.

Kiba and Naruto were busy talking to Hinata.

Neji was sipping his coffee while I decided to get some fresh air.

I stood up and walked out of the café.

Since I have 10 more minutes, I decided to use that time to admire the scenery of the ocean.

I'm never tired of it even thought I don't know why.

Before I knew it, Neji was sitting beside me.

We were admiring the ocean and we did not notice someone sneaked up behind Neji and jumped onto him.

It was…Naomi.

Neji immediately frowned.

"Get off." He growled.

Naomi decided that she would not give up so easily.

"Neji-kun, did you forget that you kissed me?" she asked.

Neji immediately turned red.

"_I thought he hate her."_ I thought.

I raised my eyebrows as I wanted to act like I do not know anything.

"She is just uttering nonsense." Neji reassured me but I already knew that that was not true, it was not nonsense, but a…a…a…fact.

"Sorry Tenten-chan, Neji-kun is busy right now, do you mind to give us some privacy?" Naomi smirked.

Her eyes were just asking me to get lost.

"I guess." I replied as I stood up and walked off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji trying to get away from Naomi and chase after me but Naomi stopped him with a kiss…

I yawned when I saw Keiko.

Once we finished exchanging our shift, I started to head back to the employees' building to change into something I could wear to a resort's shopping mall.

I changed into a Pink Faded Tee and a pair of Ice Jeans.

I untied my hair and made it loose.

I combed it with care and I made sure that it was straight before grabbing my handbag and heading out.

I love shopping by myself.

With Hinata, Ino and Sakura, I can't get what I want.

I walked around the mall before I spotted a long sleeved baby blue tee with a slogan on the front.

It reads, 'Love Is Something You Should Expect For The Unexpected'.

I smiled.

It was something of my style.

I walked into the shop and grabbed it.

I decided to try on it but it was quite small for me so I asked the Shop owner if she had any bigger size.

She handed me another piece and I tried onto it.

It was slightly bigger but it felt comfortable.

I decided to buy it as I could go back to the employees' building and trim it or cut it into whatever design I want.

Then, I noticed a very cute strapless top.

It was plain and in the color of white.

I grabbed it immediately and tried on it.

It was beautiful.

It fit me perfectly too.

I went to the cashier and bought the two pieces of clothing I wanted and decided that it was enough for the day.

My salary for working in this resort every month is only about two to three thousand so I don't wanna waste it.

I went back to the employees' building and placed all those things that I bought in my personal cupboard.

"_If I show Sakura what I had bought, she might freaked out and wanna borrow it from me! I cannot let that happen. Sorry Sakura!"_ I smiled.

Then, Ino walked in.

She had a dreamy look on her face and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ino, spill now! Your eyes gave you away!" I exclaimed.

"Shika-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed and he gave me the most passionate kiss ever!" Ino shrieked.

I smirked.

Then Sakura came in.

"Ino and Shikamaru hooked up!" I told Sakura.

"Wow!" Sakura smirked.

"But I didn't see Shika-kun for the whole afternoon now…I wonder what happened to him." Ino muttered.

Then Hinata walked in.

"You guys won't believe what I just saw!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw Shikamaru flirting with a sassy blonde and Sasuke flirting with a red haired girl!" Hinata shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed in shocked.

"A red hair girl…she must be Karin, the new employee. I heard from other employee that she is a whore. She flirts with boys and threw them aside when she is finished with them!" I exclaimed.

Sakura immediately had tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Sassy blonde, I served the blonde before! She is called Temari and she is a good friend of Karin. Maybe, her personality is like Karin." I said.

Ino immediately ran out of the room.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed.

I grabbed on Hinata's arms when she was about to race after Ino.

I shook my head at Hinata.

"Let her have some peace. She needs to chill." I said.

Then, I saw Sakura was sitting there looking out of the window.

Tears rolled down her cheek seconds by seconds.

"Sakura…" Hinata spoke but I shushed her.

"Let's go out, she also needs to chill. We'll ask the guys what's with them. And we must do it NOW!" I said.

"Okay!" Hinata replied.

When we walked to the guests' hotels, I immediately asked a friend of mine called Lia to check out where Sasuke and Shikamaru lived.

Lia replied me that they lived in room 102 with Neji and Naruto.

I nodded and led Hinata to the lift.

When we reached the 3rd floor, I saw room 102 right away.

I knocked on the door and someone opened it.

It was Neji.

His hair was wet.

He must have just come out of the bathroom.

I blushed.

He looked hot!

"Where are Sasuke and Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Wait a sec, Shikamaru! Sasuke! You both have visitors!" Neji exclaimed.

Neji disappeared into the room while Shikamaru and Sasuke appeared.

They raised their eyebrows as they were curious why we visited them.

Then, someone or rather some people exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" exclaimed one.

"Shika-kun! There you are! Why did you leave in a middle of our kiss!" exclaimed another.

I looked back and saw Karin and Temari.

I frowned at Sasuke and Shikamaru and walked away coldly with Hinata as we could not stand it anymore.

Shikamaru and Sasuke shouted at us to stop as they wanted to explain but it was too late! What done is done!

"_See what I told ya' Sakura, Ino, boys can't be trusted."_ I thought as I sighed.

It was too late now.

They had gone in too deep.

* * *

**Ino's point of view**

I was in tears when I heard that Shikamaru flirting with another girl when he already asked me to be his girl.

He is a jerk.

If I had realized it sooner, I would not have fall for him so hard.

Maybe Tenten is right.

Maybe she always was.

I decided, I'll tell Shikamaru that we are breaking up tomorrow!

That's that!

I ran back to my room and Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Then, someone came in.

It was Hinata and Tenten.

"Ino, break up with Shikamru tomorrow immediately. I heard that he kissed a slut." Tenten growled.

I gasped.

He went too far this time!

"Tenten, I was wrong all this time about you, maybe you're right, boys are all jerks." Ino said sadly.

"Ya…but…I can see that only Naruto and Kiba aren't." Tenten smiled.

"Ya, Hinata, you're so lucky." Ino spoke.

Hinata smiled faintly.

Then, someone came in.

It was Sakura.

She had been crying.

"I saw it…I saw it…" Sakura sobbed.

"Saw what Sakura?" I asked.

"I was walking into Sasuke's room as I wanted to know if it was true about what Hinata said and saw but I saw him kissing a girl on his bed and the girl was on top of him. I don't know what they are going to do but I ran out immediately." Sakura sobbed.

"How did you get into his room?" I asked.

"Well…Neji let me into their dorm which contains 4 rooms and when I entered Sasuke's I saw what I told you just now." Sakura continued to sob.

"Why didn't Neji know or warn you about what was happening in Sasuke's room?" Tenten asked.

"When Neji let me in, he told me that Sasuke was in his room talking to a girl but when I go in; he was not talking, kissing to be exact!" Sakura wailed when she recalled what happened a while ago.

I felt sad for Sakura.

I felt sad that we chose the wrong boys.

I felt that we are useless.

"That is nothing we could do now can we?" I asked.

"We…we can forget all the boys except for Kiba and Naruto and go shopping with those two but if the rest of the boys wanna come, no way!" Tenten suggested.

"Ya, I agreed." I replied.

Hinata and Sakura nodded as Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Thanks for everything guys." Sakura smiled.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" I smiled.

Tenten hugged Sakura while Hinata hugged me.

I felt warm and happy all of the sudden.

"Friends are forever, boys are whatever!" Tenten smirked when she remembered a phrase she read online.

"Ya!" we all agreed.

After a while, we realized we all were hungry so we decided to pay our 24 hours café a visit.

When we arrived, we found a table which is connected to a sofa.

Tenten went to order our food while we sat on the sofa.

"Hey girls, tomorrow is Break Day! Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Swimming." Tenten smiled as she walked to our table with our food.

We all groaned.

"Something other than Swimming?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Sakura piped out.

"YES!" we all exclaimed as we nodded our head.

We tucked into our sandwiches.

Then, I saw Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji walking in.

"Girls, heads down." I whispered as I pointed to the boys when they were ordering at the counter.

"Let's go." Sakura whispered.

We grabbed our bags and immediately rushed out of the café.

"That was close." Hinata sighed as she continued munching on her sandwich.

"You brought that out?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm hungry!" Hinata smiled.

We walked to the beach and sat down together side by side.

We enjoyed each others' company and the night was beautiful.

* * *

**Neji's Point of view**

I knew that I saw Tenten and the girls running out of the 24 hours café when we were ordering. But when I turned around, they were gone.

I saw Sakura ran out of Sasuke's room sobbing.

But I knew why.

Sasuke asked Sakura out and Sakura agreed, but now, when Sakura saw Sasuke kissing another girl and on his bed even, she must have been upset.

I remembered clearly what happened this afternoon.

I was with Tenten until Naomi came behind me out of nowhere.

She even asked Tenten to go away or get lost which her eyes stated very clearly.

I wanted to go after her but that stupid Naomi took the advantage and kissed me again.

Tenten must be pissed off.

I sighed.

I wonder when the 8 of us will be hanging out together again.

Then, I saw Shikamaru's sad eyes and Sasuke's angry ones.

They must have seen them too.

I sighed.

When we found a table, we sat down and started to eat.

"What happened?" I asked.

Shikamaru and Sasuke knew clearly what I was talking about.

"Hinata saw Temari flirting with me but I wasn't flirting back. Plus, when she kissed me, I didn't respond and broke it immediately!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Karin forced herself onto me but I didn't do anything to her and pushed her away!" Sasuke sighed along with Shikamaru.

I sighed.

"Why are you three sighing?" Naruto asked as he sighed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke piped out.

"Troublesome, women are so unpredictable and sensitive." Shikamaru sighed.

"I agree. You think they will believe us if we explain?" Sasuke asked.

"I think they will." I smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks." Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled.

"_I do hope so Neji…I do hope so…" _Sasuke thought.

"_I hope that you're right Neji, I trust you this time._" Shikamaru thought.

"Come on, let's head back." Naruto smiled.

"Ya, okay." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"_Sasuke is smiling. I guess Sakura does have an impact on him."_ I thought.

Shikamaru smiled and continued walking.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a yawn.

Then, Tenten's hand phone rang.

"Ten…your phone is ringing..." Ino muttered as she nudged Tenten.

"Okay…" Tenten replied.

"Hello?" Tenten spoke as she picked up her phone.

"Tenten? This is Neji." The person on the line spoke.

"Yes?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru want to explain." Neji spoke.

"Explain? Is it necessary?" Tenten asked as she felt her anger growing.

"Well…they…" Neji stammered.

"Explanations, apologizes declined!" Tenten exclaimed as she hung up her phone.

Ino and Sakura looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is it Shikamaru or Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"No…its Neji, he said that Sasuke and Shikamaru wanted to explain." Tenten snorted.

Ino and Sakura exchanged knowing glances and said,

"We don't want any explanations. We decided that there is nothing to explain about."

Tenten and Hinata sighed and the four ladies went into their own washroom and change.

When they came out, they wore normal T-shirts and Jeans.

Since it was Saturday, their break day, they decided to head for breakfast.

When they arrived at the Morning Sun Café, Tenten found them a table and they sat down. The table and actually sit about 8 to 10 people which is amazing.

Then, two guys walked over and one of them, who wore a suit of black, asked,

"Can we share a table? We cannot find any."

"Sure thing." Tenten grinned.

"Thanks!" the black suit guy replied and sat down beside Tenten.

The other guy who has spiky red hair sat down beside Sakura.

"What's your name?" the black guy asked.

"Tenten, you?" Tenten asked.

"Kankuro." The black guy replied grinning.

"And that guy?" Tenten asked as she pointed to the spiky red hair guy.

"That's my brother, Gaara." He replied.

"I see. Are you both a guest here?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Kankuro replied.

"Well…you know our name, but what are yours?" Gaara asked.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Hi…Hinata." Hinata stammered.

"Nice to meet you Gaara and I am Ino." Ino shook Gaara's hands and smiled.

Then, a waitress came over and asked what they wanted to order.

When they finished ordering, Kankuro and Tenten started to chat while Gaara started to talk to Sakura. Hinata and Ino were talking to each other and so, they were divided into groups of three.

When their food arrived, everyone was hungry and drooling.

Tenten and Hinata each ordered Pancakes while Sakura and Ino each ordered muffins.

Gaara and Kankuro each ordered a breakfast set which contains eggs, a toast and two sausages. Tenten was drooling at Kankuro's breakfast and Kankuro immediately shoved a piece of sausage into Tenten's mouth which caused her to blush deep red.

"Thanks." Tenten smiled.

"No problem." Kankuro replied.

Tenten immediately cut a piece of pancake, spread butter on it and pour maple honey onto it and placed it on Kankuro's plate.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows and Tenten smiled.

"That is for your sausage."

"Thank you." He smiled.

When they all finished their breakfast, they start to sip on their beverages.

They continued their pair formation and chat.

Then, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in.

When Naruto spotted Hinata, he immediately shouted,

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata immediately blushed.

Naruto and Kiba walked to their table and sat down.

They started to order while the rest continued their conversations.

Neji looked at Tenten and frowned.

"_Why is that guy putting his arms around Tenten and not getting whacked?" _Neji thought.

When Sasuke spotted Gaara whispering into Sakura's ears, his felt steams coming out of his ears.

Shikamaru went over to Ino and said,

"Can I explain?"

"Explain? There is nothing to explain about. You should go and find your TEMARI!" Ino exclaimed.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at Ino and asked,

"Temari? She is our sister, what about her?"

"Oh, nothing, she is such a goody goody." Ino muttered sarcastically.

"Base on our opinions, she is not a goody goody. We hate her." Kankuro growled.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Why? She is your sister!" Ino asked.

"Well…I basically thinks that she rather not be our sister." Gaara said.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"She is a flirter. Flirts all day and do no work." Kankuro sighed.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Tenten pouted at Kankuro.

"Well, didn't wanna tell you, because we are both ashamed of her." Gaara spoke out.

"I see." Tenten smiled.

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at them in disbelief.

The girls had treated them as if they were invisible!

Neji nudged Sasuke and whispered,

"They're ignoring us!"

"I know! Damn it! I hate that Gaara guy." Sasuke replied.

"I know! I hate that Kankuro guy!" Neji replied furiously.

"Well, I hate both. They give me creeps." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke and Neji jumped.

"SHIKAMARU!" they exclaimed.

But, no one seems to notice them exclaiming.

Sasuke's and Neji's eyes twitched.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked out of the café.

"_Sakura…" _he thought.

Neji and Shikamaru were behind Sasuke.

Once they were outside, Naomi, Temari and Karin rushed over to them and jumped onto them. Shikamaru sighed while Neji and Sasuke growled.

"Temari, get off, NOW!" Shikamaru glared as he was annoyed at her as she caused a lot of trouble for him and Ino.

"Get lost Karin." Sasuke spoke coldly.

"Naomi! Stop it!" Neji growled.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino saw what happened from the café and they finally concluded that risks were not meant to be taken.

Kankuro noticed Tenten's disappointment when she looked out of the window and he looked too. He then noticed Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"_Bad breakup I guess." _Kankuro concluded in his mind.

After the breakfast they decided to bid farewell to Gaara and Kankuro as they wanted to go shopping.

"If you don't mind, could we both tag in?" Kankuro chuckled.

Tenten exchanged knowing glances with Sakura and nodded.

"Sure, but, if you wanna tag in, you will have to suffer the consequences!" Tenten smirked evilly.

"You mean like?" Gaara asked.

"HELP US FOUR CARRY OUR SHOPPING BAGS!" the four girls chorused.

Kankuro slammed his head into his hands and shook his head.

"I guess this is gonna be a long day." Gaara smiled.

Tenten and the rest smiled eagerly as they walked into the shopping mall.

Ino walked into her favourite store and asked,

"Reiki! Is there any new clothes?"

Reiki, the store's owner who knew Ino quite well walked over with a few dresses and Tees.

"Ino, try this one out, the black outfit brings out the color of your eyes and your hair." Reiki smiled.

"Thanks." Ino smiled.

Hinata walked into a shoe store and grinned.

She looked around and spotted a pair of pretty white heels and was about to take it until…

"What a nice pair of shoes!" someone exclaimed as the person took it.

Hinata looked up and saw Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"Oh, Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping for shoes and you are currently holding onto the pair of shoes I wanted!"

"Oh? I was thinking about buying this pair of shoes for you."

"Really?"

"Ya, I guess you like it huh?"

"Ya…"

"Well, I will pay for you."

"Thanks!"

Hinata grinned and Kiba blushed.

"_Naruto, Naruto, you just don't know how to please a girl you like."_ Kiba thought.

Sakura walked into her favourite dress shop with Gaara.

The sales assistant told Sakura that there are some new arrivals and Sakura squealed in delight.

Gaara raised his eyebrows.

And smiled.

Tenten and Kankuro decided to visit the new costume shop.

"Look at this clown costume!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, it looks nice but it doesn't measure up to this robot one!" Kankuro replied.

"At least I'm not in that faerie or princess suit!" Tenten smiled.

"Well, there was once, in Temari's birthday party, I was forced to wear a ballerina suit while Gaara was forced to wear a bunny suit." Kankuro groaned.

Tenten burst out laughing as she could not picture how funny Kankuro and Gaara would look in those costumes.

"Is that a costume party or a birthday party?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure until now." Kankuro confessed.

Tenten giggled.

"It is not FUNNY!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Tenten punched him playfully.

"If you don't think it is, I do!" Tenten replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh you little!" Kankuro yelled.

Tenten immediately ran out of the mall and to a nearby park.

"_Please don't let him find me!" _Tenten prayed.

"Tenten! Come out come out wherever you are!" Kankuro shouted in a sing song voice.

Tenten almost shriek but held her shriek back just in time before it could escape from her mouth.

"BOO!" Kankuro shouted behind Tenten causing her to shriek aloud.

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Kankuro spoke as he place his hands in front of him.

"Wanna have an ice cream?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure. Chocolate flavor please!" Tenten smiled.

"Okay." Kankuro replied as he walked to the ice cream vendor while Tenten found a bench and sat down.

"_Maybe I should consider Kankuro… at least I think he is better than Neji." _Tenten thought.

"_He is safer, sweeter and funnier."_ Tenten thought.

"_But, is safe what I really wanted?" _She asked herself.

Then, Kankuro came back and in his hands were two ice creams, one chocolate and one vanilla.

"Here." Kankuro said as he handed the ice cream over to Tenten.

"Thanks!" Tenten smiled.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Kankuro asked.

"No, sorry, I am an employee here." Tenten sighed.

"Oh? What's your job?" Kankuro asked.

"Lifeguard." Tenten replied.

"Whoa! Where do you work? I wanna go see you in a lifeguard suit!" Kankuro smirked.

"Pervert!" Tenten replied.

"Hey, come on, I just wanna hang out with you." Kankuro smiled.

"_He is sweet." _Tenten smiled.

"Alright. I'll be at the East Coast beach." Tenten smiled.

"Okay! I'll go and find you there tomorrow!" Kankuro smiled.

"Sure." Tenten grinned.

"Well…can I ask you something?" Kankuro asked.

"Go ahead." Tenten replied.

"Do you…I meant are you attached?" Kankuro asked as he flushed deep red.

Tenten blushed as well and replied,

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Kankuro's eyes lit up and smiled.

"Well, do you wanna get back?" he asked.

"No, I wanna go back to the employees' building and rest a bit.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow okay?" Kankuro asked.

"Okay." Tenten replied.

Tenten walked back to the employees' building with a smile on her face.

But, she didn't notice that Neji had been tailing them all along with a frown.

"I hate that Kankuro guy!" Neji cursed.

"Neji!" a voice exclaimed.

It was Naomi's.

She jumped onto Neji and smirked.

"Get off Naomi! Now!" Neji growled.

Naomi reluctantly got off and pouted and walked away.

"_Tenten, I'll win you over no matter what!" _Neji thought.

* * *

**_WHOA! Review please !!_**


End file.
